


Chase

by LuciferZ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Amnesiac Chrollo, Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Chrollo wakes up from a nightmare, and runs away from Kurapika.Kurapika chases him.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Chase

It was the dead of the night.

Two figures that would previously never be caught dead together, were sleeping in the same bed.

One of them was a black haired man with a cross on his forehead.

The other was a blond who had his arms wrapped around the black haired man.

A soft voice broke the peaceful silence of the night.

“No…”

The black haired man was shivering, eyes scrunched tightly like in a nightmare.

“Stop…”

The blond stirred, his brown eyes opening.

“…Chrollo?”

He moved his hand as if to touch him but was pushed away.

“Stop it -!”

Kurapika stared as he found himself on the edge of the bed.

Chrollo was curled up in the blankets, shivering.

“Stop it stop it stop it…!”

He muttered like a mantra.

“Chrollo!”

Kurapika shouted and forcefully turned him over and grey eyes shot open.

“I said don’t touch me!”

His wrist was grabbed and twisted.

There was a cracking sound.

“Argh –“

Kurapika winced, and Chrollo’s grey eyes widened.

“K-Kurapika?”

“…yeah.”

Kurapika said calmly for one who had just had his wrist broken.

“You broke my wrist.”

He said to the amnesiac man, who looked horrified.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Kurapika couldn’t even get angry, not when Chrollo’s eyes were filling with tears.

“It’s fine. I can heal myself.”

He said as he materialized his chains, his eyes turning scarlet.

“Holy Chain.”

He murmured, and the chain was directed to his wrist, healing the skin.

Chrollo stared in fascination.

Then he remembered what he had done, and slipped off the bed.

“…where are you going?”

Chrollo didn’t respond for a while, until his hand touched the door.

“…I’m leaving.”

“What?”

He saw Chrollo inhale.

“I’m dangerous. I can’t stay here. I just broke your arm…”

  
His lips curled in a wry smile, his head lowering.

“…like a beast.”

“…it’s just my wrist, and I’ve healed it already.”

Kurapika said, readying his chains just in case Chrollo decided to run away.

And Chrollo did.

He went against Kurapika’s expectations and leapt past him to the window, jumping out of it.

“…”

Kurapika stared surprised for a while, before he snapped back to his senses and went to the window.

He could see Chrollo already in the distance.

“…that damn thief…!”

Kurapika muttered and swung himself out of the window, following Chrollo’s trail.

* * *

_He’s angry…_

Chrollo thought wryly as he dashed through the streets at night, running away from the home they had shared.

He hid a smile, Kurapika’s anger was endearing to him.

Except when…

_…I don’t remember anything._

_No matter how hard I try, I can’t remember anything._

_The memories are beyond my grasp._

_…but…_

_…I remember…_

_…roughness._

_…being treated like…_

_I was only for…_

_…people’s pleasure._

The black haired man gritted his teeth hard and increased his pace, running through the city.

But he could never run away from his past.

And part of his past was chasing him, not even caring if he attracted people’s attention.

“Chrollo!”

_Foolish man._

_……..I really don’t want to be caught._

Chrollo thought, and headed for an alleyway.

  
“Damn! Where did he go?!”

Kurapika muttered to himself, he had somehow lost Chrollo who had moved through the city like he had already memorized the layout.

The man didn’t have his nen, so he couldn’t track him down by that.

_I need a map of the city._

Kurapika thought and ran in the opposite direction.

He ran back towards their rented space, entering the house and grabbing the map from where he had kept it.

He sat down on the table with the map, opening the drawer and taking the picture out.

It was a photo of him and Chrollo.

He had his usual placid expression on while Chrollo was smiling with a happy expression and a wink.

Like he genuinely enjoyed being with him.

_Good thing I let him take that photo back then._

Kurapika thought to himself, remembering how Chrollo had excitedly dragged him to the photo booth and insisted they had to take a photo for memories.

_‘I don’t have my memories, and I gave you sad memories, so I want to give both of us new, happy memories!’_

Chrollo had said in his usual direct way, grey eyes staring at him with innocence he could never have imagined in them.

He’d resigned himself to Chrollo’s whims, and it was paying off now.

_“Dowsing Chain.”_

With the photo of him and Chrollo in hand, focused on Chrollo, he held his ball chain over the map, letting the pendulum guide him.

“…He’s so far already? As expected of the former leader of the Phantom Troupe.”

Kurapika said. Chrollo was moving really fast.

“…he’s headed to the city border.”

Kurapika muttered to himself, grabbed his supplies and headed to his destination.

* * *

Chrollo stood in the open air, staring blankly.

He remembered everywhere he travelled, and he knew if he crossed the expanse of land, he would be at the next city.

“What am I doing…?”

The amnesiac man muttered to himself, looking at the land before him.

_Why did I run this far?_

_Kurapika will be angry._

_Ahhh….he’d be really angry._

_Maybe I should hide out for a while, then return when he’s had time to cool down._

Chrollo laughed to himself as he imagined the look on Kurapika’s face when he would return unpredictably.

_Ahh…._

_……..what did I get myself into?_

_Even without my memories, I know I’m not a man to form attachments easily…._

Chrollo raised his face to the night breeze.

“…who are you…?”

He asked, and didn’t know whether it was directed towards Kurapika or himself.

_I massacred his clan…_

_…yet in the end, he took me in._

_Was it because I comforted him from his nightmares, without knowing anything…?_

_Did he perhaps remind me of myself…?_

_Having to travel alone……….._

_………..a child without a family._

Images flashed in his head.

Roaming across several lands.

Looking at people with others as he stood alone.

Having to steal to survive.

Poring over a book, pen in hand as he created his own name.

And finally hearing those two fated words –

_‘Meteor City’._

_I was happy then_

_Finding that place, and finding them._

_……then, something changed…………._

Chrollo extended his focus.

But he could not remember anything.

The black haired man sighed, brushing his bangs aside as he looked to the night sky.

_At least…_

_……..tell me…….._

_…………How did I end up in this situation with the…………._

_………..chain user…..?_

Chrollo blinked.

_Chain user……that sounds familiar._

He mused, and an image flashed in his head.

_“I have nothing to tell you.”  
  
His face was bruised but hardened with resolution even as a taunting smirk was on his lips._

“…..Hm? Was that me?”

Chrollo mused to himself, as he caught a flash of blond.

“Oh…so the invisible power Kurapika uses has to do with chains?”

Chrollo mused to himself some more.

Then he sighed and yelled to the air.

“Argh -! I don’t want to think anymore!”

The former leader of the Phantom Troupe declared and allowed himself to fall to the ground.

_“Ah! Damn! I didn’t get what I wanted.”_

  
He felt a sense of déjà vu.

“…Kurapika is going to be so mad……I really should hide out for a while then return later……”

Chrollo said to himself as he raised his gaze into the sky.

He imagined himself returning after a few days to Kurapika’s angry expression and couldn’t help but smile.

“Pft -! He’s cute when he’s angry.”

Chrollo smiled to himself.

“I mean, he wouldn’t leave without me…..would he?”

He wondered, wondering what would happen if he returned to an empty house.

“…”

_Then I’d be alone again._

_Maybe he’d see it as his chance to get rid of me._

_Then…should I return now and pretend nothing happened?_

_Or should I…_

Chrollo got up, resting on his knees as he looked into the distance.

_…Use this chance to head to the next city?_

_He…does get in my way sometimes._

_I want to steal and kill, it’s easier._

_But he won’t let me._

Chrollo looked out into the unknown.

A bitter smile crossed the former Spider leader’s lips.

_Maybe it’s time to end this charade here._

He got up from the ground.

The black haired man slipped his hands into his pockets, the wind blowing his hair, revealing the cross.

_...Yeah._

_If I steal and kill like what I did before._

_It should trigger my brain to bring back up memories._

_And eventually I’ll remember._

_.....I can survive alone._

Chrollo Lucilfer thought to himself, and took a step forward.

Then he inhaled, and prepared to run –

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Chrollo’s grey eyes widened.

He turned, to see Kurapika across the distance, staring at him.

“….How did you find me?”

Chrollo couldn’t help but ask, and Kurapika’s lips quirked.

“I have my methods.”

He said as he tucked the picture of them away into his pocket.

* * *

Chrollo stared.

_He found me…?_

_How?_

_If I want to run, no one can find me._

_No one can catch me._

_…you really are unpredictable……_

Chrollo thought, smiling.

_Shit…_

_……..why does that make me……_

His heart raced a little in his chest.

He lowered his face, his bangs hiding his eyes.

_…….happy?_

_This heart has grown weak………_

* * *

Kurapika looked at the smile on Chrollo’s face, and moved forward.

“Let’s go back.”

He said, and Chrollo raised his head and looked at him with a smile.

“I broke your wrist. Next it could be your neck.”

“…”

“I don’t think you realize how dangerous I am.”

“It was my fault for touching you when you didn’t want to be touched.”

Kurapika said, paused then pointed out.

“I lashed out at you during my nightmares too.”

Chrollo laughed wryly.

“That was because I murdered your clan. You had all the right.”

Kurapika looked at Chrollo across the distance which separated them on the barren land.

“You’re not the only one who travelled alone.”

“…”

“I can tell. From the way you move. How you observe your surroundings.”

“…what do you mean?”

Chrollo looked at Kurapika almost warily.

“……you’re not originally from Meteor City, are you?”

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

“…How do you know?”

Chrollo asked, his eyes blank.

Kurapika looked Chrollo in the eye.

“You dumped yourself there.”

“…”

Chrollo was silent.

Kurapika continued.

“It makes sense. The complete disregard for your own life. You see your life as not worth it, you don’t care for your own life at all. That’s why you dumped yourself –“

“What do you _know_?!”

Kurapika stopped. Chrollo was gritting his teeth, grey eyes glaring at him.

“You – You at least…..had a family who loved you….even if I and my Phantom Troupe massacred them….you were at least _loved!”_

  
Chrollo yelled as if he had wanted to say that to the chain user all along.

“I…I never had anything like that….”

The black haired man looked like he was trying not to cry.

“I don’t understand what it means to lose my family….because I never had one.”

Kurapika was silent.

Chrollo closed his eyes.

“So why……why do you pursue the past? You have friends who care for you and love you. Who would put themselves in danger for you. Are those eyes really so damn important? More than living your own life? You _survived_ , and you choose to put yourself in mortal danger? Are you an idiot?!”

Chrollo yelled at him.

Kurapika didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but smile.

Chrollo noticed.

“What are you smiling at, bastard?”

Chrollo was glaring at him.

  
“No, just…rather than having ‘nothing to say’ to me, were those the words you wanted to say to me all along?”

“Huh?”  
  
Chrollo looked flummoxed. Kurapika just shrugged with bemusement.

“Looks like you’re much more honest without your memories.”

Chrollo narrowed his eyes.

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about…but you’re pissing me off….”

“How ironic.”

Kurapika said.

“You may not remember, but they cared for you.”

“What?”

“Your Phantom Troupe. I didn’t want to admit it then, but heartless murderers wouldn’t agree to a hostage exchange. In fact, most villains run and abandon even their boss when their life is in danger.”

“…Really?”  
  
Chrollo asked with hope in his voice.

“…Yeah. They were your family, weren’t they?”

“…I don’t remember.”

Chrollo muttered as Kurapika looked at him.

“Even if you don’t remember, if it’s close to……your heart, you should know.”

Chrollo stared.

He closed his eyes.

Images flashed by too fast for him to see clearly, but he saw vaguely a woman with a ponytail, a man with a weird hairdo…

_“Danchou.”_

_Danchou huh?_

_They called me Boss, but they were my family?_

A memory by the window –

_“My friends call me Danchou.”_

His heart felt a bit lighter.

Chrollo smiled.

He opened his eyes, and looked at the other man before him.

“…Yeah. And you took me away from my family.”

He said in amusement.

“You took my family away from me.”

Kurapika retorted.

Chrollo chuckled.

“We’re even then…?”

He asked.

Kurapika just looked at him and said.

“So take responsibility. Return to me.”

“…and become your new family?”

Chrollo teased as he made his way forward towards Kurapika’s outstretched hand.

“You’re not too bad looking, chain user. You should find a nice woman and settle down and rebuild your clan.”

Chrollo smiled slightly tauntingly, looking at Kurapika’s stoic eyes.

“During this time where I don’t have my memories, I could just find out where all the Scarlet Eyes are and steal them back for you. Then you can finally move on. And I can probably one day go back…”

Chrollo said even as he made his way towards Kurapika.

“No.”

Kurapika refused.

“You’re going to travel with me and help me get back all the Scarlet Eyes without stealing and killing.”

Kurapika said. He reached out and grabbed Chrollo’s hand, pulling him towards him.

Chrollo stumbled in surprise, not expecting the movement as he fell into Kurapika’s arms.

“I stole you away, thief. You stole my family, and I stole you away from your family. You’re mine now.”

The sole survivor of the warrior clan muttered as he held his clan’s murderer in his arms.

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

Chrollo had to say after he got over his surprise, looking in amusement.

“Your clan will be rolling in their graves.”

“Maybe I should _roll_ you into their grave, Ch _roll_ o. And introduce you to them.”

Chrollo stared as Kurapika said that with a straight face.

“Did you just make a pun out of my name? I’ll have you know I chose my own name. You’re not allowed to do that.”

He stated and Kurapika looked amused.

“Oh really? But you missed the important part.”

“Huh?”

“The introduction part.”

“I-I don’t want to be introduced to your dead clan!”  
  
Chrollo huffed and Kurapika should have been angry but somehow he wasn’t.

He just smiled and looked at Chrollo, whose face flushed.

“What?”

Kurapika coughed. 

“Nothing. Now that I caught you, let’s go back.”

Chrollo looked at Kurapika.

“You really don’t mind?”

Kurapika stared.

Then he lifted Chrollo up into his arms.

“?!”

Chrollo stared as Kurapika carried him in his arms away from the barren landscape.

“W-Wha?”

“Does this answer your question.”

  
Kurapika said, even as he hid a smile at Chrollo’s shocked expression.

“What…I demand to be let go of at once. I am not – I am not –“

Chrollo spluttered in embarrassment and Kurapika said.

“No. If I let you down, you might run away. I chased you down all the way to the city border, I am not going to have you disappearing on me again. I know how good you are at running.”

Kurapika stared down at him with a flash of crimson.

Chrollo’s face warmed and Kurapika said.

“Maybe I should just chain you up, or chain you to the bed.”

Chrollo stared.

“You can’t do that. I like to be free.”

“Then don’t run away from me.”

Kurapika stated and Chrollo pursed his lips.

“Fine, I won’t run. Let me down. Being carried like this is not helpful for my pride.”

Kurapika looked amused at Chrollo’s honest embarrassment.

He let Chrollo down.

Chrollo sighed in relief –

  * Before Kurapika grabbed his hand.



“…”

Chrollo just stared and Kurapika said, as he pulled him along.

“Safety precaution.”

Chrollo’s lips quirked.

“Safety precaution? In holding the hand of a murderer?”

“My precaution so that you don’t escape. Unless you would like to be in chains?”

Kurapika challenged with a smirk.

Chrollo turned his head up.

“No thank you. To chain a refined gentleman such as myself, would be cruelty at its finest.”

The black haired man said haughtily and the blond stared.

“Is that so? Say hello to cruelty at its finest.”

Kurapika couldn’t resist, and extended his chain to wrap around his and Chrollo’s hands, linking them together.

Chrollo’s stare was really amusing to him.

He tried to pull his hand away, but encountered the feeling of metal, even though he saw nothing there.

“What do you think you’re doing, chain user?”

“Making sure you can’t run away.”

Kurapika said calmly but he was really trying not to break out into a grin at Chrollo’s incredulous stare.

“I – don’t like holding hands.”

Chrollo tried.

“I gave you two choices, in my arms or linked to my hand. You didn’t like to be carried, in default that leaves you chained to my hand.”

Kurapika said, really trying not to laugh at Chrollo’s tongue-tied expression.

“I’m going to run away after all.”

Chrollo said like in desperation to escape from his embarrassment and proceeded to move –

  * Only for the chain to prevent him from doing so, and he found himself falling back against Kurapika, staring up into red eyes.



_“Don’t_ run.”

Kurapika hissed.

“Yes.”

Chrollo replied automatically.

He avoided Kurapika’s kiss just in time, shoving his free hand into his pocket, averting his gaze.

Kurapika looked annoyed to have missed his target.

Chrollo searched for a topic in the awkward silence.

“So…you’re not going to ask?”

He murmured, grey eyes hesitantly looking at Kurapika’s red.

  
“No.”

Kurapika stated and Chrollo didn’t know how to feel.

Kurapika walked, and Chrollo walked alongside him.

“…How was traveling alone like?”

Kurapika blinked as if it was the first time someone had asked him that question before.

“…challenging, I suppose. Especially since if you’re a kid, people tend to underestimate you. Well, I quickly put them in their place though.”

“Hm? What did you do?”

Chrollo asked in bemusement and Kurapika replied bluntly.

“What else? I beat them up.”

“Pft -! You’re really violent -!”

“They only had themselves to blame for being outlets for my anger.”

Kurapika said as Chrollo laughed.

He sighed, and asked in return.

“And how was it for you?”

Chrollo raised his gaze to the night sky.

“I had no money after getting out of that place, I was just a kid…so I learned to steal to survive. …traveling alone was fun…I learned a lot of things….but it was lonely at the same time.”

Kurapika shifted his gaze to the man linked to him.

“Yeah. How did you end up in Meteor City?”

He asked, and Chrollo blinked.

“I can’t remember. Perhaps I heard people talk about it. A city like a dumping ground. And so I dumped this dump of a human over there.”

Chrollo smiled self-deprecatingly.

Kurapika hit him.

“Ow -! What was that for?”

Chrollo asked indignantly and Kurapika stared.

“No…just, I didn’t like the way you were speaking.”

He stared as if he wasn’t sure why he had hit Chrollo himself.

Chrollo pouted.

“There are such things called words to explain yourself instead of resorting to physical violence.”

He retorted sarcastically, rubbing his head with an affronted expression.

“Really? My friends hit each other all the time.”

Kurapika said of Gon and Killua and Chrollo stared.

“Why do I have the feeling my friends did too?”

He asked as if to himself and Kurapika said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Kurapika stated, then returned to the topic at hand.

“…I don’t know what you experienced, but you’re not a dump of a human. Don’t call yourself that.”

He said as he walked along with Chrollo back to the city.

Chrollo just followed him with his stare.

“……You really care.”

“…”

Kurapika looked at Chrollo like he was an idiot.

Chrollo winced slightly and held up his free hand.

“…Ah, I mean, I – your clan – even if I don’t remember –“

The usually suave man stumbled over his words.

Kurapika just looked at him.

Then he realized.

“…you can’t really recognize human emotion, can you?”

He said, and Chrollo blinked.

“What? Well, I know when Kurapika is angry!”

He pointed out with a bright smile and Kurapika deadpanned.

“Not that. The other type of emotion.”

“What emotion?”

Kurapika pondered on how to explain.

  
“The…more…touchy-feely type.”

He settled and Chrollo looked confused.

“Touchy-feely?”

  
  
Kurapika half-wished Killua was there to explain things for him.

Killua always had a knack for explanations.

Perhaps that was why Chrollo didn’t recognize that Kurapika’s feelings towards him had changed.

From whatever traumatic experience he had gone through, he couldn't recognize it.

“It’s fine.”

He conceded and continued walking towards the city.

Chrollo peeked at him.

  
“So…you care?”

He asked.

“Yeah. I care.”

Kurapika said.

He could almost feel Chrollo’s happiness.

Chrollo did a little victory jump on the spot.

Of course, since his and Kurapika’s hands were linked, the action resulted in pulling Kurapika over onto him.

  
“Ack -!”

“Ah?!”

Kurapika landed on Chrollo, bracing his free hand to catch Chrollo’s head on the ground.

“Are you an idiot? Did you forget you were chained to me?!”

He demanded and Chrollo pouted up at him.

“Yes I forgot. Maybe I’m an idiot.”

“What were you even doing?”

“I was happy, and I felt like jumping to express my happiness. So I did it.”

Chrollo explained simply.

“…………what do I do with you.”

Kurapika finally said.

Chrollo blinked.

“A variety of things. You can try to strangle me for being an idiot, or kiss me because you missed just now, for whatever reason you wanted to kiss me for, or you can forget I was an idiot and we can head on back to the city. I suggest the third option, because it isn’t comfortable laying down with a weight on top of you on hard ground.”

Chrollo pointed out, and Kurapika stared at him.

“Well, I am a Hunter after all.”

“Hm?”

Chrollo asked, as Kurapika leaned down towards him.

“I don’t miss my target.”

Kurapika said, and closed the distance between him and Chrollo.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a side story to my other stories, 'Hunter x Hunter - Chrollo Origin Story' which is my take at Chrollo's past, and 'Departure', an amnesiac Chrollo fic.
> 
> I had the idea that Chrollo was not originally from Meteor City since he seemed a bit different even in the rogue Phantom Troupe, and because of the flashback of him being a happy kid with his friends. I think it happened just before he told the Phantom Troupe they were leaving Yorknew, he woke up from that dream of the past. 
> 
> I think it made him determined to protect his Spider and the only family he had then. He was looking over all of them who were sleeping peacefully, like he wanted to protect them. And right after that he tells them they're leaving.
> 
> Yet at the same time, Hisoka mentioned to Kurapika that Chrollo disappears after every job, leaving no traces behind. So he isn't even close with his Phantom Troupe whom he cares for and wanted to protect. Hence he could have traveled alone, and was used to that, implying he could possibly not be originally from Meteor City. 
> 
> I feel like Chrollo could have seen Kurapika as a kind of kindred soul and Machi even said he wanted to recruit the chain user for the Spider. Chrollo does believe that humans have souls after all. He's usually emotionless even with his Phantom Troupe but with Kurapika he showed some emotion, even if it was taunting him. 
> 
> Here's a parallel someone made of their similarities
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/fLvFDKD.jpg
> 
> Kurapika too traveled alone for his goal, and Chrollo said he wanted to understand himself and could have been traveling alone in search of his purpose as well.
> 
> And so I wrote a story where they connected over that.


End file.
